


Never enough

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [53]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, secret makeout session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas can't get enough of Eliott's kisses





	Never enough

Lucas could  _never_  get enough of Eliott’s kisses; he  _always_ wanted a taste of those pretty lips. Every time Eliott was at proximity, he would tilt his head, demanding to be kissed and, most of the time, Eliott obeyed. Unless he wanted to tease him.

Lucas would’ve never thought Eliott was one of those cliché guy who took their girlfriend - or boyfriend, in their case - to a secluded room at school to makeout. Alex and Emma were the royals of school makeout sessions, always finding new places to hide and kiss - and sometimes fuck. When Daphné opened the foyer, everyone was using the storage room to makeout. It even had a fucking couch. Now that the foyer was closed, the makeout spot had moved to the boiler room at the basement of the school. No one  _ever_  went there.

Eliott led Lucas down the stairs, checking behind them every few seconds to make sure no teacher or guardian saw them because only the janitor was allowed down there. Lucas had this wide grin glued on his lips, excited to sneak around with Eliott.

A part of him was always jealous of couples that would sneak away to make out, something about the experience was thrilling to him.

He had made out with Sara at school when they were together but they always did it in the halls, for everyone to see. Lucas didn’t mind back then, it was fake anyway.

Lucas hooked his chin on Eliott’s shoulder, arms snaked around his waist, staying super close to him as the older boy juggled teh door handle, trying to get it open. “Is it locked?” Lucas asked, pressing his nose in the back of Eliott’s hoodie, inhaling his scent.

The door clicked open and Eliott pushed it open, pulling Lucas inside with him, eager smiles on their lips. The door was slammed shut half a second later as Eliott backed Lucas against it, their lips already attached, not losing time.

Instinctively, Lucas’s hands went behind Eliott’s neck as he tilted his face to get better access when he slipped his tongue in. Pushing himself on his tiptoes, the brunet cradled Eliott’s jawline, thumb brushing over his cheek, the other playing with his hair and tugging at them, teasing the older boy. Lucas knew that this was a turn on for Eliott so he always liked to use it to his advantage.

Eliott threw his head back, pleasure running through his body. But, he wasn’t about to let Lucas get away with teasing him. Two can play this game. His hands travelled slowly but surely down his body, making sure to make it as slow as possible to keep Lucas on edge. They set on his waist, pulling the younger boy closer to him, arms tightening around his waist.

Kissing was one of Lucas’s favorite thing to do with Eliott, their lips fitted together perfectly and, he could kiss him for hours and hours and never get tired of those pretty lips. Maybe his their would burn and his mouth would grow tired at some point but, he’d never bored. Each kiss lit him up like a wildfire and he always wanted more, more,  _more_. 

Snaking both arms around Eliott’s neck, Lucas lifted leg up to try and hoist himself higher, needing to be closer to Eliott. The older boy smirked against his lips, gripping Lucas’s thigh with his full palm, lifting him up a bit, pressing his back flush against the door. He kept his hand there, secured, a bruising hold around Lucas’s small thigh, making sure he wouldn’t fall.

Lucas tried to ignore the door handle digging in his lower back but, after a few minutes, it became unbearable. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and Eliott moved his lips to his jaw and neck, nipping as he kissed the warm skin.

“Can we move the elsewhere. The door is digging in my back,” Lucas said, closing his eyes in pleasure. Neck kisses were his weakness.

Eliott moved them farther inside the boiler room, grabbing a hold of Lucas’s thighs and hoisted him up on the dusty small shelf, stepping between his parted legs.  _Much better_. Lucas fisted Eliott’s hoodie to pull him closer, causing the taller boy to smile, before meeting their lips. His legs wrapped around Eliott’s hips in a vice grip, squeezing around him, keeping him prisoner.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” Lucas admitted, tilting his head to the side to give more room to Eliott as he sucked a bruise there, right on his pulse point. One of their friend will most likely point it out during the day but Lucas didn’t care. Everyone knew they couldn’t keep their hands - and lips - off each other.

“Do what?” Eliott asked, continuing his work of art.

“ _This_.”

He sucked on Lucas’s adam apple before kissing back up and the younger boy moaned, the sound dying as Eliott covered his mouth with his.

Lunch hour was going to end soon and Lucas didn’t want it to end - neither did Eliott. This was a _lot_  better than sitting in class. Lucas completely tightened his legs around Eliott’s body, pulling him closer until no part of their bodies weren’t touching.

Today was Mika’s off day so they won’t be able to do this at the flat after school, not with Mika around, always snooping and spying on them. Lucas could understand that his flatmate’s love life was boring at the moment but playing first row viewer on him and Eliott was annoying. He was really heavy sometimes, just ask Manon.

Hands wound around his waist, Eliott slipped them underneath the grey sweatshirt, running them alone the soft, warm skin of Lucas’s back. Eliott felt the light duvet rose under his touch, electrifying.

Eliott pulls away with a bite on Lucas’s lips. “I need to get…to Literature,” he whispered when they briefly broke apart, only to crash their lips back together. “I can’t skip any more classes.”

Lucas hummed, leaning in again to mouth along Eliott’s neck. “Hurry, then,” the brunet said, hands slipping in the back pockets of his jeans, squeezing through the light blue denim.

Eliott’s breath caught in his throat and Lucas chuckled. “No, no,  _no_. We don’t have time for that.” He tried to get away from Lucas but his hands were tied at the back of Eliott’s neck, biting his lip with amusement.

“I want  _more_  kisses.”

Eliott untied Lucas’s hands from his neck, putting an end to their make out session. “I have to go, baby.” Unsatisfied, Lucas tried to chase him with his tongue but the older boy stepped away. “No more kisses for you,” Eliott decided.

Lucas reached for him but Eliott was out of reach.

“Do  _not_  touch me.” Blue-gray irises stared down at Lucas in warning. “We both know I won’t make it to Literature if you get your paws on me.”

Lucas giggled, raising his hands above his head, watching as Eliott left the room, closing the door behind him.


End file.
